Who is she?
by Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai
Summary: Six heroes: Robin, an Ex-Sidekick, Beast Boy, a shapeshifter, Cyborg, a half-robot half-man, Starfire, an alien from outer space, Raven, a secretive sorceress and Whitestorm, a user of lightning. With cat ears and a tail. She is always outgoing, but they still know nothing about her, leading them to wonder if she is really who they think she is. Read on as her secrets come to light
1. The end of school (forevah!)

My eyelids drooped as I joined the rest of my classmates in staring blankly at the whiteboard, the only difference between us was really that I was a year younger than the others. My eyelids drooped, maths was a bore. The dull droning of the teacher's voice along with the sunlight warming the side of my face and the strands of my brown, ginger tipped hair draped across my brow were enough to send me to sleep.

* * *

_I looked over the battlefield, smiling brilliantly as my red hair whipped around me. I was the only one without heavy armour-the only who didn't need it-clad in my traditional red tunic and chainmail, barefoot and clutching my beloved sword, Black Lightning in my left hand. My dark wings spread out behind me, edged with crimson, as I leapt off of the cliff and charged into battle with the other warriors, my weapon crackling with barely contained electricity. Many men attempted to swing at me, cut me, but the wounds simply healed over in mere seconds. This people looked up to me as their Goddess of War, and I would never let them be defeated_

* * *

I woke to an empty classroom; a common sight for me. My teacher often let me sleep through the lesson as long as I kept up the good grades and locked the classroom when I left, an easy thing to do as the doors automatically locked during lunch. I sighed, used to having the same dream over and over again, and opened my school back, pulling out my food. I tugged on my feathered earrings as I ate, pondering on the meaning of it and wondering who the War Goddess really was.

* * *

As the final bell rang and everybody rushed out of Jump City High, eager to escape the confines of school for three months of Summer I stood in the empty little girl's room, looking into the mirror. "Won't need to look normal for a while, I guess." I muttered under my breath, taking a small glass case out of the front pocket of my bag and opening it up on the counter. I washed my hands thoroughly and opened my eyes wide, popping out my contacts and replacing them in the box. My vision cleared up considerably and my green eyes grew brighter, my pupils no longer round and instead slit like a cat's. In a sudden burst of anger I pounded my fist down on the box, crushing it and its contents.

I forcefully unclipped the white feathers from my ear cuff, tucking them into my skirt pocket. My ears glowed a bright white, morphing triangular and sprouting black fur, the perfect set of cat ears to match my freaky cat eyes.

I glared at my appearance for a couple of seconds before I swiftly turned around, pulling my hood up and leaving the room, raising my blood coated hand and licking off the sticky crimson coating, revealing a small, thin scar almost completely healed.

* * *

Night fell around Jump City as I left my flat, clad in white. I had no idea why I had to have changed into this garb, but my mother had suddenly called me and told me to wear it. I wasn't exactly going to refuse her when I knew that she never told me to do things on a whim. Why she made me dress like a superhero again when I told her that I never intended to ever go into that painful life once more was anybody's guess.

I wore knee high white boots with small black lightning bolts and a double off the shoulder white dress that split up the front to just below my navel on the front with a white leotard underneath and a large black lightning bolt starting from my right shoulder and ending on the left side of my waist. My long sleeves extended over my hands to my knees and I wasn't wearing my glamour feathers.

A sudden bolt of green light shot across the night sky and crashed somewhere near The Slice, my favourite pizza place of all time. I followed it through the alleys and came to a stop close behind a person in a blue cloak standing in the mouth of the alley. In front of us was an orange skinned girl wearing black clothing with grey under-armour leapt at a spiky-haired teen wearing clothes that looked straight our of the circus, but who I really knew as Robin, sidekick to the legendary Batman. I had heard he had left to go out on his own. The person in front of me looked almost conflicted from their position.

Robin leapt over the alien girl and let loose a series of grenades, releasing smoke onto the wrecked battle field. The pizza place was trashed, it's balcony crumbling and I felt a strange sadness to see the once friendly place dilapidated like it is, looking as if it's warm, friendly shield had been smashed and replaced with cold ruins.

The smoke from Robin's grenades could not conceal the two glowing green eyes of the alien girl and as it dissipated, she was unharmed. Hooking one foot under a car, the girl kicked it up into the air and booted it towards Robin, who had to throw himself out of the way to avoid a deadly meeting with it to his face. The car exploded as it hit the building at the end of the block.

"Hm. Stronger than she looks." He muttered to himself.

He faced forward and his eyes popped out as the alien socked him in the jaw, sending him skidding all the way to the trashed pizza joint, only to find her jumping in for another hit before he could get fully back to his feet. He dove away, pulling out a bo staff and extending it to full length. He went on the offensive, landing a head shot on his adversary that sent her into a car almost fifty yards away. He stepped up, brandishing the staff once more only to have it crumble in his hands, shivered by the crushing hit.

"Huh?" he asked as the most likely furious girl extracted herself from the wreckage, throwing Robin a malicious smile whilst loosening her neck with a crack.

"Zota." She said and I grinned, rolling the alien-no, Tamaranian-word around on my tongue until I got a grip on her language.

The newly identified Tamaranian came in for a jumping strike, but before she could reduce the ex-sidekick's face to smithereens, a green sheep _ram_med (A/N see what I did there?) into her, pushing her away and saving the Boy Wonder in the process. It became human-shaped and turned into a green boy wearing black boots trimmed with purple, a matching clingy body suit and wearing a goofy-looking mask. He quickly saluted.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" He asked, before his eyes suddenly popped in recognition. "Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you, sir?" He asked in a young, squeaky voice. He had let the salute slip in his obvious excitement, but he quickly replaced it.

"Well, you can start by not calling me 'sir'." Robin said. Beast Boy's eyes grew as wide as saucers and his smiling face seemed to sparkle in his admiration.

"Well, let me just say it's a real honour to be-" Beast Boy was cut off by Robin.

"Beast Boy, was it?" He asked.

"Yes, sir?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. Robin pointed to one side, where the Tamaranian had lifted a bus, which she slung towards the two boys. The bolted in opposite directions, only to be replaced by a broad figure wearing a massive grey hoodie and sweatpants. The bus hurtled directly into his face, but instead of being made into mincemeat, he caught the bus in his gloved hands, digging his heels in. The bus stopped slowly and I could see a single glowing red eye in the darkness of his hood. He dumped the bus off to one side, and from his demeanour I could tell he was angry.

"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighbourhood?" He shouted.

_It's my neighbourhood too, you know!_ I thought to myself. You didn't see me getting angry and throwing buses around willy-nilly.

_No, you just lurk in the shadows behind somebody as if you were a psycho stalker. _Some hidden part in me said sarcastically.

Beast Boy (A/N I'm just gonna call him BB from now on-pointed ahead.) "She did it!"

The Tamaranian approached the three boys and sent a thundering punch to the pavement, sending tremors that nearly dumped the three flat. I only just noticed the thick restraints encasing her hands and arms as the top layer fell off, leaving her hands free. I knew what that meant; I now knew almost everything about the Tamaranian physiology.

The Tamaranian pointed her hands straight ahead and I vaguely noticed the cloaked person in front of me disappear into the ground. The Tamaranian's fists were encased in green energy and she let loose a barrage of round bolts at the boys reminiscent of a machine gun and throwing up a cloud of smoke that hid them from sight. The boys charged through the haze and ran straight for the girl, BB almost getting his foot shot off in the process.

The Tamaranian's energy bolts ripped through everything near, I even had to press up against the wall to dodge a loose bolt heading straight for me. Obviously exhausted, the Tamaranian slumped to her knees in an attempt to regain her breath. The boys hunkered down behind a smashed bus. I had no idea how that had managed to turn my favourite street in the ENTIRE CITY into a battlefield, but I intended to find out.

I narrowed my eyes and walked out of the alley over to the bus where the boys hid, glaring at the 'superhero's. "Seriously, how in the _Danaril _did you manage to destroy the entire street?" I scolded. The boys sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't worry about that. The girl's gonna wreck the whole city!" The hooded man said. I crouched down.

"I won't let her." Robin said, socking his fist into his palm. "I won't lose this fight." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll probably just help her, but whatever. I guess I'll help you stop the Tamaranian from destroying the Silver-damn music shop. Now THAT would be unforgivable." I said, allowing some of my white electrical energy to fill my palms.

We all came out running but barely got ten yards down the street before we were blocked by a wall of black energy, shaping itself into a huge raven. I sensed something behind me and whirled around to see the cloaked person from before, only now, I knew it was a girl.

"Maybe... Fighting isn't the answer..." She said quietly and the other three whipped around. She glanced off to one side and dispelled the black apparition, leaving us with a clear view of the Tamaranian, who was kneeling on the ground.

"I do admit, shelooks exhausted. I'm not one to attack the defenseless, that would just make me evil." I said, channeling my electricity back into myself and placing my hand on Robin's shoulder, not oblivious to the fact that he definitely acted as the leader of our ragtag bunch.

"Stand down." Robin conceded and I smiled slightly.

"What, do you think you're the boss or something?" The hooded guy asked.

"Personally, I do." I responded coolly.

"I don't think I'm the boss or anything like that, just give me a chance." Robin requested. Yep. Definitely leader material.

Robin slowly walked towards the injured Tamaranian. She hauled herself up and pointed her charged fists at Robin once more.

"Gokta!" She commanded. I walked to stand next to Robin, prepared to act as a translator.

"Easy. My name's Robin, and I don't want to hurt you." He said soothingly, slowly reaching towards a compartment in his belt. "I just want to help."

I translated his words into Tamaranian and everybody stared at me in awe. I blushed. "What? It's one of my abilities..." I said in English. They all shrugged, and the Tamaranian looked slightly soothed. Robin pulled something out of his belt and the Tamaranian looked angry once more.

"Gokta!" She said, leaning in. "Gokta buhovna!" She shouted, moving her fists so that they were nearly in his face. I admired his guts; Robin didn't even blink. All he did was hold up a lock pick.

"It's okay. Look." He said, which I translated once again.

The Tamaranian's eyes and hands cooled off, revealing her eyes to have pea green sclera and emerald irises, as Robin gently pushed her hands down, smiling confidently. He put the lock pick to work and I giggled slightly, knowing what was to happen when she was free. After a few seconds of tweaking, the Tamaranian looked down as her shackles fell to the ground, freeing her fully. She massaged her free wrists wonderingly.

I didn't even bother to translate to her what he said next. "There. Maybe now we can be-" He was cut off by the girl grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him to her, kissing him long and full on the lips. The other three looked shocked but all I did was give out a whole-hearted laugh. The next two things she did caught everybody besides me by surprise.

First, she pushed Robin back with enough force to send him on his back. Second, she started speaking English, a feat she hadn't accomplished previously.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She commanded before taking off, disappearing into the night sky and leaving a silence which BB felt the need to break.

"So... I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" He asked, smiling. I sighed and leaned down, offering Robin a hand.

"Thanks." He said as he took it. We all ignored BB as we stood around.

"Well, whoever she was the girl sure knows how to make an impression." the hooded man said. Screw it, from now on, I will call him Bob, the Tamaranian Wendy and the cloaked girl Pilchard. (A/N Can you guess where that is from?).

"Well, I think we made a pretty good impression. I mean, crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished" BB said optimistically, looking at Robin. "Right, sir?"

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Robin said.

"Why not, _sir_? I like calling you sir, _sir_!" I said teasingly, stretching my back. Robin just ignored me.

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help." He said coolly. I sighed, blowing a bit of hair away from my eye.

"You're gonna track down the alien?" Pilchard asked.

"I have to find out if she's a threat." Robin replied.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." Bob muttered. BB ran after Robin, who was walking away.

"Seriously, that guy's going, wham, bam, thank you ma'am, on our arses." I said, affronted by his rudeness.

"Hey, sir? I-I mean Robin? Do you maybe-" BB asked hopefully before being cut off by another bout of Rude Robin.

"Sorry. I just went solo, I'm not really looking to join a team." Robin said and walked away as the poor BB raised a finger.

"Need a sidekick?" He finished to nobody in particular, rubbing the back of his masked head. We all separated, Pilchard with her back to the rest of us.

"You guys wanna get a pizza?" He asked us all hopefully, waving his arms in the air.

"I shouldn't..." Pilchard said shyly before walking back into the shadows from whence she came. BB turned to me next.

"Do you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Can't. The pizza place has been trashed, remember? Besides, I really have to get a start on my homework, term's just finished. I only have, like, three months left to do it in." I refused. _And I need to ask my mother why the Danaril she made me do this._ I finished in my head.

I followed Pilchard, not being a stalker, my flat was just that way. I turned around to find BB following Bob next. I hid in the shadows, wanting to watch this play out. I might even find out Bob's real name. Or at least a superhero alias.

"Just you and me then, huh?" BB asked, following Bob. He didn't respond, so BB ran around to the front of him. "Cool. I-I haven't really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol." He said, running back behind Bob. "This is gonna be fun. Can we play video game-" He crashed into Bob, who had stopped and pulled his hood down, turning around and revealing a half-human, half-cybernetic face.

"There! Take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster, all right? A cyborg!" He exclaimed angrily, raising a fist. Cyborg. Now that's something I can call him!

BB didn't seem fazed. "Cyborg?" He asked, then grinned, closing his eyes. "Cool!" He exclaimed, jumping around Cyborg to examine him. "You're like Robot Man 2.0!" He said happily. Cyborg turned his head to look at the small green boy clinging to his shoulder.

"You're a weird little dude, you know that?" He asked. BB jumped back in front of him.

"Hah. You called me dude..." He said. I could sense Pilchard watching behind me, but I didn't give any indication I knew it and giggled slightly. I let the glamour over my tail-the only glamour I could actually create-dissipate, allowing the long black appendage to sway.

Cyborg simply turned and walked away. "So... see you later..." BB said, sounding as if he was giving up hope. He looked so skinny. Did he have anywhere to live? Maybe, I could let him stay with me, just for a bit. He looked a little like a lost puppy. "Right? Dude? Dude?" He asked.

I gasped and heard Pilchard do the same as a huge shadow moved overhead. BB looked up. "DUDE!" He shouted.

I looked up to see a massive orange space ship flying overhead. Great. Another alien. It flew above the unoccupied island just off the shores of Jump City and dropped a large object face-down on it.

"Looks like space girl has friends." Cyborg said. Robin joined them both. I looked behind to Pilchard.

"Wanna go check it out? And, just so you know, that was rhetoric." I said, before dragging her back with me by the wrist. Pilchard was obviously unused to this much contact as she protested all the way over.

"Or enemies." Robin said, glaring ahead.

"You know, they could be frenemies. You know, like brothers, or sisters?" I asked cheerfully, letting Pilchard go. She rubbed her wrist.

A large beam shot from the top of the... Thing... and split, forming a hologram of an ugly space gecko. "People of Earth." He, she... It? Began. "We come to Earth hunting an escaped prisoner." I just _wonder_ who that is? "A very dangerous prisoner." How astute of him to say so.

"Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage." He said. Probably still more damage than Wendy's destroying the pizza place, may it Rest in Peace-es. "But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." He threatened, then disappeared.

"That's a big ship." Cyborg said as it started to open, revealing, as BB put it afterwards, some 'scary looking aliens'. Droves of them flew out.

"They told us not to interfere." Pilchard said.

"I agree, I mean, I don't know about you guys, but he looks very trustworthy. Don't you think? I think his planet is just _full_ of rainbows and ponies and unicorns." I said sarcastically. The rest gave me looks that said they didn't think I was funny. "Fine, be that way." I muttered.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" Cyborg asked Robin. He simply nodded.

"Can we come too?" BB asked. For the first time ever, Robin smiled.

"I suppose I could team up, just this once." Robin said. We all smiled, even Pilchard.

We all turned to walk away, but Pilchard hung back. I stayed with her. I don't know why, she just seems like a great person. "You two in?" Robin asked.

"Only if she is." I said, pointing to Pilchard.

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." She said. Yup, my suspicions were confirmed. And I didn't care.

"How do you know that?" I asked seriously.

"And I know enough." Robin said. Pilchard smiled.

"Yeah, but, really, before we go anywhere, I need to know your name. I've been calling you Pilchard in my head for a while now." I confessed. BB and Cyborg laughed and I raised a brow at the latter.

"What? I used to call you Bob, but now you are henceforth known as Cyborg." I said primly.

"Raven..." Raven admitted. I grinned.

"Corvus, huh? Like Edgar Allen Poe? I like it." I said.

"You know, we still don't know your name." Robin said and I blushed.

"Oops. Guess I forgot to tell you, huh? I am Whitestorm, you know, Albus Tempestatem in Latin. You can call me Whitestorm, Storm, or White. Nothing else." I said cheerfully, winking. Everybody seemed to be taken aback by my sudden change in attitude.

"How do you speak Latin, English and whatever language alien girl speaks?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"Well, Latin is my first language, and I can learn any language by hearing a native of said language speaking it. And the girl is Tamaranian. I like to call her Wendy."

Nothing else was said about it and we proceeded to look for Wendy. We hid in an alley as we watched multiple space geckos destroy every thing, ripping the tops off of cars even though they could just look in through the windows.

"Alright. We need some way to track-" Robin was cut off by Raven.

"She's near." She said. The boys cocked their heads to the side confusedly. Raven and I both sweatdropped.

"I-can sense things..." Raven said, looking to the side. We were all silent until BB once again broke it.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." BB said, then morphed into a green dog.

"What's that, boy? Has Wendy fallen down the well?" I asked. Everybody stared at me.

"What? I get sarcastic when I'm scared. Not to mention, I don't really like like dogs. Goes with the ears and tail." I said and everybody sighed.

Cyborg lifted his sleeve, revealing more machinery. "There's a sonic analyser built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it." He said.

"Good." Robin said just as BB morphed back.

"I've got her trail!" He confirmed before changing back. Cyborg looked back at his arm.

"And I can hear her heartbeat." He informed us. We all turned without a word and ran after BB.

* * *

Wendy's trails led to the video shop, with a still glowing burnt hole in the side. We walked in, not bothering to use the door.

Everybody but me watched on in disgust as she devoured all of the food in the shop, wrappers or no. I didn't care. Tamaranian eating customs are different than in America. My own customs were way different.

"Uhh... Those taste better without the wrapper..." BB said.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried them with the wrapper on?" I asked. Wendy ate a few more bits of popcorn before turning around, wiping her face with the side of her arm.

She glared at us with glowing green eyes, roaring and charging her green bolts in her hands. We all moved back. Robin raised his arms.

"It's all right we're friends, remember?" Funny, I didn't recall them ever getting to that agreement.

"Friends?" She asked "Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She advanced on us and we all backed away slowly.

"Just... Trying to be nice..." Robin said. I rolled my eyes. They didn't have that word in their language.

"Nice. We do not have this word on my planet," Wendy told us, confirming my previous thoughts. "Closest is rutha-" I cut her off there.

"Weak, yeah, we get it." I said.

"Yeah, well around here, nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice, you'll tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner." Cyborg said.

The glowing went from her eyes and hands and she suddenly looked scared. "Not prisoner. I am... Prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant." She said, looking down.

"And the Citadel are?" Raven asked. My hands clenched and unclenched.

"Not. Nice." Wendy said.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it." Robin and I said in unison, then looked at each other.

"Glad to see that we are on the same page." I said.

"Um. Don't you two mean we?" BB asked, before being propelled back by an explosion.

"Oh, great. Another hole in the wall." I muttered, getting up to glare at the Gordanian soldiers attacking.

"Seize her!" One of them yelled and we all smirked, preparing to attack.

"I'll get the ugly one." I said, my fur spiking and my hands and eyes crackling with white electricity as we charged.

As soon as I got to the nearest one, I jumped up, bouncing off of his back and shooting a bolt of electricity right between his wings. Before he could even fall down I jumped off again, leaping from back to back and hitting them where the bundle of nerves that joined their wings to their backs were, knocking them out instantly and causing a line of them to crumple behind my, crackling with hundreds of volts of electricity. I watched as Wendy fell to the ground, making a crater and Robin threw a Gordanian at the one poised directly over the Tamaranian. I also watched as several blasts ripped Cyborg's suit apart, revealing the metal underneath.

When Raven whacked one with a lamppost, the remaining gave in to defeat, flying away and leaving the unconscious on the ground.#

"Believe your expression is... thanks..." Wendy said, turning around.

"Don't sweat it!" I said cheerfully, then stretched. "Well, that was a rush! Haven't fought that many bad guys since 2011, man those were the good old days..." I said casually, hands behind my head. I now knew why my mother made me dress up and go out. Stupid matriarch...

"Oh man, my suit!" Cyborg moaned, tugging on the grey scraps that were left behind.

"So? You look way cooler without it!" BB said, sticking his thumb up. Cyborg leaned down to face BB.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in a goofy mask." He said.

BB frowned. "Goofy? My mask is cool... Isn't it? Raven? White?" He asked. Raven, Cyborg and I shook our heads.

"But... What about my secret identity?" He asked, clutching his mask. Pedicabo. Never thought of that... What if somebody recognises my hair? It is very gorgeous. A thick luscious sandy brown layered mane with bright orange ends and wonderful volume.

"What secret identity? You're green." Raven asked.

"Uhh... Whitestorm?" He asked.

"She has a point you know." I said, worrying more about my own identity.

BB pulled his mask off. He looked way better without it... More... My age. Or older.

"This isn't over," Robin said. "Now that we've interfered-"

"Trogar will strike harder. It is only a matter of-" Wendy finished for him, before being cut off by another hologram.

"Fools. The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed." He said, before disappearing. The ship sailed overhead and pointed it's head at us, where it glowed red.

"Great." Raven said.

"Pedicabo!" I exclaimed.

"So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporise our entire town?" BB asked.

"Go team..." Cyborg said sourly.

"Pig virens adulteri! Possunt inducere tela in asinis suis!" I exclaimed (A/N you do NOT want to know.)

Raven backed away. "Uh..." She said in response to my sudden outburst. I blushed.

"Sorry for the language..." I said quietly.

Wendy's head grew larger. "All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone but you insisted on being the nice!" She yelled at Robin. Her head shrunk and his grew.

"My fault?! You blast me, you kiss me-" I could have sworn I saw sparks fly between their eyes. "But you never stop to mention that they have a giant particle weapon?" He shouted back.

"We are doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" BB yelled at Cyborg.

"Say what? I was-" I could no longer hear him over the continued shouting matches and I stood to the side with Raven, both of us trying to concentrate. On some unspoken agreement, we shouted at the same time.

"QUIET!" Raven and I yelled. Our shouting echoed along the abandoned street. Four pairs of angry eyes swivelled our way.

"Hi..." Raven said, waving timidly.

Robin seemed to calm down. "Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it and we will get out of it-together." He said. Like I thought before; perfect leader. We all nodded grimly.

"Come on. We've got a city to save." He finished.

* * *

We rose through floors of metal as if it was thin air, encased in a bubble of dark energy. Everybody but Raven and I seemed to be feeling uneasy encased in it, but I simply didn't care. We rose up to the appropriate level and were released in a small nook.

BB shivered "That dark stuff gives me the-" Raven edged closer with a small glare. "I mean, it's cool!" He said, thumbs up and sweatdropping.

Robin popped his head around the bend, then turned back to us. "We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time." He said, stepping out with the others following him. As Raven was about to step out, I pulled her back in.

"Look, I know we don't have much time and all, but I just wanted to tell you that you aren't alone." I said seriously, then walked out to catch up with the others. I knew that Raven stepped out and I stopped, turning around to look at her.

"Mind telling me why you are always by yourself?" Cyborg asked Raven, standing beside her.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." She said. I sighed and walked back.

"He's green, half of me is metal, she's from outer space and-" I cut him off.

"And I have freaky cat ears and eyes that don't even fit in with my species. You are more normal than me for sure." I completed.

Cyborg sighed. "See? You fit in just fine." He said. What we said seemed to strike the right chord as she let us ease her along the passage to find the others.

We found them just in time to hear Wendy say "I bring you a-pology..." Shyly to Robin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too." He said.

Wendy smiled. "And you are... Nice... On my world, only my K'norfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here." Robin said. I watched as slow blushes spread across both of their faces.

Cyborg edged away from me. "Are you... Purring?" He asked.

I blushed and stopped right away. "Sorry." I apologised, then spoke in a low whisper so that the lovebirds couldn't hear. "I just love young love..."

"Uh, guys? I think they know we're here..." BB said, startling the two out of their reverie. A group of Gordanians rushed towards us and I yawned.

"Lets just get it over with." I said boredly.

"The Earth scum shall learn it take more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar!" We hear Trogar say. I hid my giggle well as we blasted the door down.

"We're not six heroes," Robin said from the front. "We're one team!"

Trogar ditched his triumphant smile for an enraged growl and every spare deckhand charged towards us. Robin lead the first attack and as several Gordanians blocked me from the sides I grinned savagely.

I let my electricity pool in my hands again but shaped it, turning into long white claws. I slashed through the ones that came close, then leapt over the head of another in front of me, hooking a leg around his neck and flipping him to the floor. I made my way through the sea of space geckos to one of the computers, luckily abandoned by the Gordanian guards.

With a whip of my tail I sat down at one of the consoles, ccasting a shield of electricity around me that would zap any Gordanian that tried to touch me. I gazed at the screen, letting my eyes relax and cloud over so it was all that was left in my vision. With that, I furiously began pounding away on the console until it sent out a shock that propelled me away from it, obviously there in the case of intruders.

I may be capable of producing electricity, but too much is still a danger. I watched as Raven cast a shield to deflect the mighty blows from a large soldier, protecting both her and BB. I grinned as Robin jumped on his back, pulling him away.

A large guard ran towards me, swinging his fists. I dodged his manoeuvre and aimed a bolt of electricity at him. He managed to dodge, which made me grin savagely. "Finally. A worthy opponent." I said, satisfied, sliding under his legs and yanking a spear out of the hands of an unconscious Gordanian nearby.

I gazed at the end, capable of sending streams of electricity at what ever it touched and harrumphed, breaking it off and leaving a third of it in my hands. "Much better, don't you think?" I asked, sending my own voltage up it and turning it white.

A green bolt narrowly missed my head as Wendy sent it towards her opponent and I shook my head, rushing towards my current guy. I swung towards his chest and he blocked it with his arm. He grinned triumphantly for a moment as I stood right before him, almost touching his chest, before crumpling to the ground.

I dropped my incinerated weapon down and decided to watch for a bit as Cyborg and Wendy tag teamed another Gordanian, before getting thrown into a wall where Robin currently was leaning against.

I growled and leapt at him, about to claw him with his electricity before I was punched and sent flying through the air next to where Raven was assisting BB. I stood and dusted myself off, standing beside the dark girl and watching as a horde of Gordanians ganged up on the other three.

"I'll just let you handle this one." I said, going around to BB's other side and helping to hold him up.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" She chanted, sending an explosion up through the roof of the ship and causing it to crash in the sea.

We were surrounded by unconscious Gordanians and I felt a small surge of triumph shoot through me as I gazed down on the scene, before gulping as the gigantic shadow of Lord Trogar loomed over us. His claws lengthened and I let my own electrical ones grow, still shrinking back as he went to claw us most likely to our deaths. Well, before he go shot in the back by a beam of sonic energy.

Trogar fell to reveal Cyborg with his arm pointing at us, a round cannon-like appendage there instead of his hand.

"Alright. I'm only gonna say this once," He began, his cannon reformatting into a hand. "Boo-yah."

* * *

"That's quite a view." Raven stated as we stood at the edge of the island, looking over the bay and the city beyond. I smiled fondly at the clear, beautiful sky.

"Somebody oughta build a house out here." Cyborg said, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach." BB said, digging his elbow into Raven's side.

Raven laughed slightly. "You know, you're kinda funny." She said, her hood down for the first time.

BB got sparkles in his eyes and I sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees and smiling at the group of teenagers I might even be able to call my... friends.

"You think I'm funny?" BB asked hopefully. "Dude, I know some jokes!" He said over-excitedly. Raven looked terrified. In her own way.

"I think you're extremely funny, Beast Boy." I said, sighing softly.

"Please," I heard behind me and stood, turning around with the others. "I look... Nice?" Wendy asked. Instead of her old garments, she wore purple instead of black with no armour. Robin stepped up.

"I... Still don't know your name." He said.

The alien we all know and love walked closer to us. "In your language it would be Star... fire." Starfire said.

Robin smiled. "Welcome to Earth, Starfire."

"I thank you all for your bravery and help and I wish to ask permission to remain here. Where the people are most strange but also most kind." She said. We all smiled and Robin and Starfire looked at each other before blushing. I laughed out loud, not one of the silly little giggles from before, but a real one.

"You don't need our permission." Raven began, and Robin continued.

"But if you want our friendship you've got it." He finished.

"Guess we could all use some friends." Cyborg said.

"I haven't made any friends for years. I wouldn't mind a couple more." I said happily, looking at the sky once more.

"Besides, I think we made a good team." BB said and I grunted in agreement.

"I thought we might all wanna keep in touch so Cyborg and I designed these." Robin held out four circular devices. We all took them out of his hands and I flipped mine over, checking it out.

"I made them out of my own circuits." Cyborg told us.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin told us.

* * *

**First chap! Huh, you like, Onee-sama?**

**Anyway, tell me what you think! I will be going through the entire series and a little beyond, as well as adding in a few extra chaps. Such as the next one. More about Whitestorm will be revealed! Such as why she kept on looking at the sky...**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Signing out!**


	2. Me dad's a muggle, mam's a witch

For a couple of weeks we all went our own separate ways, fighting various criminals and calling each other for backup if needed, but eventually we kept on meeting and we decided; screw it, let's make a team.

Operations went under way for the building of a tower, our future home designed by Cyborg. We had no idea what to call ourselves, but then I read a newspaper article about us that described us as 'Teen Titans' and the name stuck. While the tower was being built, which took only a couple months surprisingly, I volunteered my own flat as a temporary base.

There were three bedrooms so the three guys shared one room, I gave up my own space to share with Starfire and we let Raven have the spare to herself. The team were suspicious about why I lived in such a big place all by myself, but they didn't pry, which I was grateful for.

Robin and Starfire were both sitting on my sofa, watching a TV show about... aardvarks?... avidly. It was hilarious to see Robin jump back each time they accidentally touched. Raven was in her room doing whatever Raven liked to do and I was sitting in the little kitchenette to the side of the living room around a round glass table with BB and Cyborg, Robin's communicator (which I stole when he was staring at Starfire out of the corners of his eyes) out in the middle of us with the little back panel pried delicately off courtesy of Cyborg and his many attachments.

I was showcasing my hacking ability to the two and BB whispered something in my ear. I giggled and repeated it to Cyborg, who had to press his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing, nodding.

I smiled smugly and whipped my phone out, unlocking it and scrolling through my songs to find the one I wanted. I skipped through most of the songs with the sound on silent, until I got to the right part, then pressed each index finger to both electronic devices, switching the two songs. We quickly replaced the back on thecommunicator and I giggled again.

Now to wait until the right time.

* * *

The right time came a day later, when we were all patrolling different areas of the city in pairs. We rotated round each time so that we took it in turns to be with each of our teammates. This time I was with Robin. Perfect.

Starfire sent out a signal to all of us and we each sent one back. It had been my idea to give us each our own little ringtone as to identify whoever was sending it out without needing to actually whip it out and check the screen. Each of us sent it back in turn (my ringtone sounding like the screaming of one of Danaril's victims-most likely that *bleep* Seven) until Robin was last. He sent it out as we ran towards where Star was calling from, before blushing a bright red, not a lovey-dovey one like which he gave Starfire, but more like and infuriated my-head-is-gonna-pop one as it blasted out Eminem.

"_**Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
'Cause we need a little controversy,  
'Cause it feels so empty without me"**_

I couldn't hold it in. I burst into laughter, dropping on the ground. Many of the passers-by stared and several giggled also. I stood, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I assume you are aware of the video, yes?" I asked, straightening regally and grabbing a fuming and spluttering Robin's wrist. "Come on, we don't want to let all of the others have all the fun in kicking bad guy arse, do we?" I asked.

* * *

Later when we got home Robin gave us a lecture about 'reputation' and 'not acting like children'. To which Raven rightly replied that, legally, we were. We then were interrupted by a person calling to inform us that the tower was finally complete and would be good to move whenever we wanted to. We all cheered and I went into my bedroom to pack. Alone.

I had most of my possessions packed and was moving to my dresser. Robin had to choose the wrong moment to burst in and start yelling at me.

"Why would you even do that, especially when the public would see my embarrassment?!" He shouted. I tucked the photo frame I was holding gently into the readily bag I used whenever I had to go out for the night on short notice and slung it over my shoulder, brushing past Robin with my head bowed down.

"Just leave me alone." I muttered, then walked out of the flat to the shocked looks of everybody else.

Just before I slammed the door shut, I heard BB ask "Was she just crying?"

* * *

I shook my head and ducked out of a fire escape, scaling the walls deftly down to the street below from my penthouse. There were public bathrooms a few streets down and I rushed to them, locking myself in and quickly changing my clothes.

I put on my favourite skirt, very short with ruffled black lace and scraps of hot pink plaid cloth sticking out at various intervals.

I pulled on a simple black vest-ripped at places and designed by my nerdy and fashion-savvy little sister-saying "Me dad's a muggle, mam's a witch" in white old-English style lettering and then a black hoodie with pink pawprints on the front pocket and matching cat ears attached to the hood. I pulled on a pair of black Doc Martens and stuffed everything back into the bag. I couldn't be bothered with my earrings so I simply put my hood up to cover them before walking back out into the dark streets.

* * *

I headed to a park not far from my soon to be former building. I enjoyed it there at night as there was a park bench right in the middle of the grass, surrounded by trees. Very few were ever there at night so it felt a lot like home to me. If home had been lit by garish yellow electronic lampposts that caused enough light pollution to mask the stars in the sky.

I sighed and sat on said bench, before lying down on it and pulling my picture frame back out of the bag, tracing the outline of the pink glittery 'BFF' lettering down the sides. I allowed a few stray tears to fall, alone in the park with only myself and the memories of three best friends before wiping them away, replacing the picture frame from where it was before.

I gazed up at the few stars visible for a few minutes before sitting back up, tugging on the fake cat ears attached to my hood before reaching under and tugging on my real ones, feeling a slight tinge of pain but ignoring it. I'd had much worse pain than that.

"_Ever heard the saying 'Those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it?'"_ I remembered someone ask from a long time ago.

I smiled softly. "Yeah, but if I don't ignore it then it wouldn't repeat, would it?" I replied quietly to myself under my breath.

"Even I don't believe you." A girl stated behind me. I squeaked and jumped, looking behind myself with a hand on my furiously beating heart.

Raven made her way around my park bench and sat next to me.

"Mind telling me why you ran out crying, Whitestorm?" She asked. Raven was the only person who called me by my full superhero name, all of the others simply called me White, or WS.

"How did you know it was me? I could be this random hobo talking to the voices in my head..." I said, pulling my hood down.

"What other hobos in _America _have British accents?" She asked, doing likewise.

"I can think of a few." I replied coolly, resting my hands in my pocket.

Raven raised a brow. "Whatever. You know you can't dodge the question, right?" She said. I sighed.

"I know, I know. Nothing gets past the empath..." I said sarcastically, smirking.

Raven was taken aback at that. "Wha-how did you-?" She stuttered. I giggled.

"You don't hide it very well. Besides, 'I... sense things'." I said, quoting her. My playful grin then turned to a frown.

Raven seemed slightly downcast when I mentioned she couldn't hide things well, so I slapped her on the back.

"Oh, no, I'm sure you hide things very well from the others, I just am really good at reading people." I said consolingly, forcing myself to grin.

"Ow." Raven said. "Are you actually going to answer or am I just wasting my time?" She asked, standing to leave.

I went back to frowning again. "I wasn't crying over Robin yelling at me, if that was what you were wondering." I assured her. Raven turned, raising a brow.

"Then why were you crying?" She asked.

"I'm... Not ready to disclose that yet." I said, looking down. Raven nodded in understanding. I suddenly got an urge to say the thing I'd been wanting to tell her since I found out who she was.

"You're a great superhero, Raven. The world's lucky to have people like you." I told her suddenly, grabbing her wrist as she went to go.

Raven gasped in shock and I saw her eyes widen before she went back to her usual stoic expression, pulling her hood over her head and yanking her wrist out of my grasp.

She left without a word and I leaned my head against the bench seat, waiting until I sensed her teleport away.

I waited a couple of seconds before slapping myself in the head. "Ughhh! You are such an idiot, Megan! There goes a perfect opportunity to tell somebody who you trust not to tell and you blow it! Not to mention, you probably broke what little trust she had in you by throwing her that one stupid little hint!" I berated myself, repeatedly hitting myself.

"Screw this. I need to talk to _somebody_!" I whined and pulled one of my mobiles (yes I had multiple phones, I was _rich)_

I dialled the number of the person third closest to me and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

I quietly opened the door to my flat, hoping that everybody was asleep. Which they weren't.

Starfire immediately rushed up to me and gave me a massive hug, squealing out how happy she was that I was safe.

I hugged her back awkwardly. "Really, I'm fine. I was just a little overwhelmed. I've lived here for a year..." I said, making up an excuse on the spot.

Starfire eventually released me and took a step back, giving the others a peek at my clothing.

"What? Why are you all staring?" I asked, glaring at the door which I knew Raven meditated behind. She could have told them I had changed my clothes or something.

"Friend, you are wearing the clothing of civillians." Starfire said, bewildered.

"Is that such an uncommon occurrence? Two months ago I _was_ a civillian." I said, rolling my eyes. I was starting to get a little hot so I pulled my jumper off.

BB grinned. "I love your shirt." He said. I shrugged and headed into the joint room I shared with Starfire.

"I would rather appreciate it if you didn't read my shirt." I said coolly, then shut the door in their faces.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: *Screaming is heard from the cavity under my kitchen* I-I do not own the Teen Titans! I swear it! *Begins laughing and raving like a mad man.**

* * *

**We learnt a little more about Whitestorm today, huh?**

**1. She's rich**

**2. She has bad memories**

**3. There are at least three people closest to her**

**4. Danaril is a real person**

**5. Her name is Megan.**

**Which one was the most important, hmm? Review and tell me, punks!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


End file.
